Playing Around Isn't An Option
by AnimeGamergal
Summary: All Toon,Lucas,and Pit wanted to do was relax, but being friends with Ness means you get no rest what so ever. But what if a joke goes to far and the chaos allowed Tabuu to be reawaken. Will Toon, Lucas, Ness, and Pit stop him before it's to late? Or is all hope lost? Rated T for violence and language. Warning some slight Ness/Toon fluff.
1. Chapter 1

AGG: Hi guys welcome to a little side series I'm going to make because I got very inspired by other fan fictions. So welcome to my 1st fan fiction for Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Just a few notes I will mainly be focused on Toon Link and the younger/innocent characters! Also I think of Pit and TL as a team, I don't know why but those two are my favorite. So I usually consider them friends or a tag team. Anyways, onto the story.

* * *

Nobody's POV

"Toony!" a voice yelled "Toony wake up!"

"Huh?" Toon Link muttered.

The young Hylian sat up in his bed rubbing the sleep from his he turned his head to his friends Ness and Lucas,who shares the room with him.

"Get up!" Ness yelled dragging his friend out of bed.

"What?!" Toon yelled, "Hey let go!"

"I got a new prank!We gotta test it now!" Ness yelled.

"Wait,whoa,whoa,whoa," Toon said, "I told you to never involve me in your plans!"

"Hey if Lucas is doing it,so should you!" Ness argued.

Lucas stared at the ground at the mention of his name.

"Y-you made me though," Lucas muttered.

"Come on we gotta get Pit too!" Ness said.

Toon Link sighed since he knew there was no way of winning an argument with Ness in this state.

"Fine," Toon sighed.

"Yes,now let's get Pit!"Ness said gripping Toon Link's shirt and dragged him there.

"Ness can you stop dragging me I can walk!" Toon complained.

"You can also run very fast,not taking any chances," Ness said.

Link sighed in defeat and allowed himself to get dragged along by they finally reached Pit's door Ness finally dropped Toon and banged on the door.

"Pit open the door I need to talk to you!" Ness yelled.

The door shot open with an angry Red at the door.

"Can you stop banging on the dang door?!" Red yelled.

"Hey Red do you know where Pit is?" Lucas asked.

"In the kitchen?" Red said.

"Thanks," Ness said grabbing Toon again by the shirt and began to run off.

"Not again!" Toon yelled.

"I'll stop doing this if you stop out running me everytime," Ness said.

Lucas snickered at the comment,as Toon sighed.

"Like that'll ever happen," Toon muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody's POV

"So what exactly are we even doing?"Pit asked Ness as he closed the fridge.

"Trust me it'll be funny,all the older smashers will laugh too,"Ness said.

"More like freak out the hell out of them like every time,"Lucas muttered.

Toon's sensitive ears heard Lucas and he glared at Ness.

"Yeah Ness,what are you planning?"Toon asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out,"Ness said.

"Great,"Pit and Link muttered.

"So can you help us?"Ness asked.

"I guess,"Pit said

"Great,now follow me,"Ness said.

"I just hope this won't end out like last time,"Pit said.

"Yeah...sorry about that Pit,"Ness said.

"Water under the bridge,"Pit said.

"Okay,now let's get going,"Ness said.

The group of four started heading to the trophy room.

"The trophy room?What're we gonna do there?"Toon asked.

"You'll see,"Ness said.

"I really don't like the sound of that,"Toon muttered.

"Trust me you'll love it!"Ness said.

"Highly doubt it!"Pit,Toon,and Lucas said.

When they entered the room they saw all the lifeless trophies all around was very flinched when he saw the Hooded Zelda trophie,it was really depressing.

"Don't worry they won't attack you if they're like this,just don't tap their golden plates,"Pit said to Toon.

"Oh yeah,I forgot you weren't there to help beat up Tabuu,"Ness said.

"Yeah duh,"Toon replied.

"Shut up chibi Link,"Ness said.

That shuted Toon up as Lucas started to laugh.

"Okay let's stop making fun of him,"Pit said.

"Alright,alright,"Ness said.

"Anyways!"Toon yelled,"What are we even doing here?!"

"Right,we're here to mess up Tabuu's statue,"Ness said.

Pit and Lucas gagged at the comment while Toon still stared at Ness annoyingly.

"Y-you can't be serious r-right?"Lucas muttered.

"You better not be,"Pit growled,"Do you know what'll happen if we awaken him?!"

"Like we'll be that clumsy,"Ness said.

"Ness what the hell...why did you even think of doing this?"Lucas asked.

"Come on it won't be that bad,"Ness said,"Just some glue,feathers,a boa,and 'll be freakin fine."

"Fine,"the 2 finally huffed.

"Can just get this over with?"Toon asked.

"Okay let's get started,"Ness said.

* * *

Me:Okay some people may notice that I didn't make Lucas act like a shy crybaby, that's because he really isn't a shy the following question is a spoiler for Mother 3 for those who still haven't found an English version of it.

Let me ask you this,If your mom died,and your brother was lost for 3 years only to be a boss you had to beat up for working with bad guys and he ends up KILLING HIMSELF FOR YOU! HOW WOULD YOU ACT?!If anything Lucas acted brave on this part,he was anything but a cry baby.I would've honestly been a freakin wreck!The main point of his game was that he'd go from a crying wreck to a brave boy who saved his island. And he was quite okay when he accepted what happen.

I just really don't get why people say Lucas is shy or a cry baby,I mean he got invited to brawl after all right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Reawakening of Tabuu

* * *

Nobody's POV

Once the project everyone found themselves laughing at the finished piece.

"He looks like a figing mess!" Pit laughed.

"Wait. Wait. One last part!" Ness laughed.

The raven haired boy took out a can and shook it.

"Oh you gotta be kidding!" Lucas laughed.

"Nope! Hey does anyone want to this to Porky's statue when we're done?" Ness said.

"You know I do," Lucas said.

"I know, I know," Ness said, "Tabuu first."

"Can you do it already?!" Toon said.

"Alright chibs," Ness said.

"I swear to the goddesses you call me that one more time Ness," Toon said.

"One more time what chibi?" Ness said with a smirk.

"Alright that's it!" Toon snapped.

Toon leaped at Ness causing them both to fall over, and unfortunately the trophy fell with them.

"No!" everyone yelled.

Then a giant light emerged from the statue.

"Does anyone have a DD sticker on them?" Pit asked.

"Luckily for you I still have a few from his place," Ness said.

"Give us some then!" Lucas snapped.

Ness quickly passed out the stickers.

"Wait why do we?" Toon questioned.

"Just put it on!" his 3 friends snapped.

"Okay jeez," Toon muttered.

Then a holographic man appeared in front of them he began to slowly spread his pinkish, graph wings.

"Go,go now!" Pit yelled.

"We gotta get everyone these before it's too late!" Lucas yelled.

"Pull the alarm 1st, everyone needs to get out!" Pit yelled.

"Okay!" the 3 young smashers said.

They ran out the room and ran down the hall.

"There's the alarm!" Ness yelled.

"Got it!" Lucas yelled as he whipped his rope snake at it and pulled.

A giant siren blared through the erupted from everywhere in the mansion as the group ran down the stairs.

"We need to go faster!" Pit yelled.

"This gotta be torture for the hylians," Lucas muttered.

That's when they realized that Toon was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll go get him," Ness said.

He found Toon holding his ears in pain.

"Holy God chibs you gotta be in pain," Ness said.

"Ya think so?!" Toon yelled at his friend.

"Come on we gotta go," Ness said pulling on the younger smasher's arm.

Ness dragged him out of the mansion as it was engulfed in a purple ball, and all the new and extra smashers where confused.

"Ness...what is that?!" Toon asked.

"Not time for explanations!" Ness yelled.

Toon slapped the back of Ness's head.

"THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME FOR AN EXPLANATION!" Toon yelled.

"Fine but we gotta keep going till we see the others," Ness sighed.

Toon growled, but nodded his head in agreement. They spotted Lucas and Pit up ahead and they rushed to them only to be stopped by: a purple wall.

"Ness! Toon!" Lucas yelled as he banged on the wall.

"Oh Gods," Pit muttered, " He's doing it again!"

"Huh?! What are you talking about?!" Toon asked.

" We're gonna have to go through the mazes again, don't we?" Ness asked to the 2 on the other side.

"Apparently, but that also means we'll meet up again, so don't worry!" Pit said.

That's when 3 more walls appeared around the two young smashers.

"You bet on it!" Ness said grinning.

"Oh yeah, you'll have to explain this to Toon on your own buddy! Happy explaining!" Lucas mocked.

"Shut up Luke," Ness growled at his friend.

Then the ball began to hover in the air knocking both of the smashers down and leaving the other 2 in their own new ball.

"We have a lot to go through," Ness muttered.

Ness looked down to his confused friend.

"And I have some explaining to do," Ness sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New World

* * *

Nobody's POV

"Okay so that's why we gotta beat up Tabuu," Ness explained to Toon.

"Well, that was a long story, but what do we do about THIS," Toon said spreading his arms out trying to emphasise the purple ball they were in.

"We wait till a new world that Tabuu made and then we start beating his minions up there," Ness explained.

"So what do we do while we wait?" Toon asked.

"Toon, shut up," Ness growled.

Toon glared at him and stared up into the ceiling.

"I feel bad for the new smashers, I hope they get paired with the old ones," Toon said.

"Yeah, but that's if Pit and Lucas gave them stickers on time, or they'll be trophies once we find them," Ness replied.

Then the bubble began to shake vigorously.

"Get ready, we're almost out," Ness said to Toon.

The bubble finally popped revealing the new scenery. However, it was new scenery to both of the boys.

"Where the hey are we?" Ness muttered.

"A deserted island I bet," Toon replied.

They both landed on the ground with a great big thud. And suddenly all of their energy was gone, and they felt weak. A flash appeared on both of their wrists.

"Holy!" Ness yelled out.

"Health watches?" Toon questioned.

"300% of damage?! Is this sudden death or something?!" Ness yelled.

Ness then tried to make a PK Heal, but nothing happened.

"My PP's gone too! Damn it!" Ness yelled.

"We're so screwed," Toon muttered.

"Hey look at that!" Ness yelled.

He dragged Toon to a bunch of purple mushrooms. The sign read, "Energizing Mushrooms! Don't eat too many." Ness picked one of the mushrooms.

"Well if it says energizing…" he muttered.

"What are you…" Link questioned as Ness took a bite.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!" Toon yelled.

"For energy idiot! I need some...P…" Ness said as he began to wobble.

"Ness?" Toon said worryingly.

Ness fell to the ground with a thud.

"I knew shrooms were bad, look what they did to Mario and you;" Toon muttered.

He sat next to his friend on the ground, for some reason he kinda knew this place...but from where tho?

(With Lucas & Pit)

"We're so damn luck we were fast enough," Pit muttered.

"Yeah luckily," Lucas breathed.

"So everyone's gonna be okay now," Pit said.

"That's if we survive though," Lucas replied.

"We'll survive, don't worry," Pit laughed.

Then a purple bubble surrounded them.

"Looks like it's our turn," Pit hissed.

"Yeah, guess so," Lucas said, "Hope we'll see the others soon."

And with that the bubble began to levitate.

* * *

AGG: Okay if anyone can guess where Toon & Ness ended up gets a cameo or a cookie of your choice! 1st 3 people with the answer get's the prize!


	5. Chapter 5

AGG: Okay for those who were in the competition the winners were...well no one since no one tried. Which might be mostly my fault for not knowing the customs here...so the cookies go to Ness and Toon for being there.

Toon: Umm… thanks? But how will this help?

Ness: *Still knocked out* Cookies~

Lucas & Toon: Don't even ask why he's like this.

AGG: BTW the answer was Tanetane Island from Mother 3. I always found this part of the game hysterical, especially once you realized what really happened. Anyways,the minor Ness and Toon fluff here isn't a shipping that'll appear very much (I actually don't plan to bring it in anymore than this in this fic), it only here as a joke and because Ness is under the influence like frigging MARIO! And I give Nintendo some credit for the scene. MISSY WAS SO BEAUTIFUL! XD (The joke will make more sense if you played Mother 3.)

Lucas: Shut up, I wasn't thinking straight then. -_-

AGG: Of course you were, you acted like Mario on a Big Shroom.

Toon: Umm… wasn't Missy one of those guys dressed like women?

Lucas: Shut up Toon… just shut up.

Chapter 5: Dealing With a Hyped Up Ness

* * *

Nobody's POV

Ness began to stir once again, and Toon stood up.

"Ness? You alright?" Toon asked.

Through Ness's eyes everything was distorted and messed up. Then he looked up to Toon and grinned.

"Umm...Ness?" Toon said as he began to back away slowly.

Ness's onyx eyes were filled with energy and they were opened wide. To Toon this was creepy.

"To answer your question from earlier," Ness said, "I'm doing just fine."

Toon wasn't convinced, "Are you sure?"

"Sure as I'll ever be," Ness laughed.

"Ness, you're kinda freaking me out," Toon said.

Ness through an arm around Toon causing the younger smasher to flinch.

"YAUGH! You're NOT okay!" Toon said.

"Aww come on let's go," Ness said.

Ness began to drag Toon off deeper into the forest. Then they ran into a Primid.

"What is that?!" Toon asked.

"That's a puppy you idiot," Ness laughed.

"What?! A puppy...A PUPPY?! What did those shrooms do to you man?!" Toon yelled.

Ness ignored him and walked over to the Primid.

"Hey there little fella," Ness said.

Toon dragged him away from the Primid before it tried to punch him.

"What ever that is it's not a puppy!" Toon yelled.

Ness rubbed his eyes and got a new vision.

"Gross, that's one creepy smile," Ness muttered, "Gotta be bad."

"What smile?! It has no mouth?!" Toon exclaimed.

"Come on, let's just beat it up," Ness said.

Ness began to charge at the Primid.

"At least we're on the same page," Toon muttered as began to chase after Ness.

They continued the pattern of Ness having to realize what he was facing, then fighting the enemy along side him. However, his visions were getting more vivid, and it was becoming a problem for Toon. Well except the times when Ness thought a Big Primid and thought it was Porky, now that was the came upon a sign that had a picture of a pool and steam coming from it.

"It's a hot spring," Ness said.

"What is it with you, Lucas, and Pit with Hot Springs? I don't get it," Toon said.

"Have you ever been in one before?" Ness said with a smirk.

"Well no," Toon said.

"Then don't judge our liking in hot springs," Ness said.

"Now I know something is wrong with you," Toon muttered, "It's not like you to say something like that."

"Well get used to it chibs," Ness laughed.

"I told you not to call me that!" Toon whined slightly blushing.

"You'll have to deal with that also," Ness said.

Ness through his arm around Toon again, and Toon threw his arm off him.

"Hey, chibi?" Ness said wrapping his arms around the small,green clad knight.

Toon tried to struggle out of Ness's grasp, but it was too tight.

"Wh-what?" Toon stuttered.

"I just want to give ya a hug chibs," Ness laughed.

Toon's breath shortened from the bone crushing hug, as he tried harder to come out of Ness's grasp.

"N-Ness are you okay?" Toon asked.

"As long as you're here chibi," Ness yet again laughed

Toon's heart was racing as he tried as hard as he can to escape the grip, but with so little life and barely any strength it was an impossible task with the hyped up teen holding him. The 12-year-old kept fighting though, but he knew he couldn't win.

"N-Ness let go," Toon demanded.

"Whatever you say," Ness said releasing his friend.

Toon dropped to the floor with a thud taking a deep breath and trying to settle his beating heart.

"Ouch," he muttered.

"Hey you know what we should go to the spring, it'll fix you up," Ness said with a smile.

"I don't heal the same way you guys do," Toon said.

"That doesn't matter here in the Smash Universe does it?" Ness said.

"Yeah, I guess," Toon said,"But how do you know we're still in the Smashverse?"

"Tabuu only uses worlds that are used in the Smashverse," Ness laughed.

"Wow you're dumber than usual, there is no arena I've seen that looks like this place," Toon said," I bet no Smasher has even been here before us, it's so deserted."

"Yeah, I never seen such a pinkworld! Especially with creepy smiley faces," Ness said.

"When will this wear off?" Toon muttered.


End file.
